


Love is Blind

by orphan_account



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-16 02:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's hard to keep feelings down when you don't even know they're there.





	1. Chapter 1

One would call Sally Smithson a fool for thinking anyone would ever love her.  
And they’d be right. In the realm of The Entity, there is no place for love. No place for things that It does not understand. No place for friendship, beauty, grief, and yes, love. They simply do not belong, like a chinchilla does not belong in a primary school cafeteria.  
But sometimes, sometimes the chinchilla’s cage is left unlocked, and it smells food.  
Sometimes things find themselves in places that they don’t belong; that’s what Sally tells herself.

Optimism and realism are different words, though, and only one of them is a philosophy that doesn’t result in disappointment. If you don’t hope for anything, those hopes cannot be crushed.  
It’s quite difficult to keep a hope from sprouting, though. Even in a place like this; where half of her coworkers are simply unviable and the other half make her want to claw what's left of her actual eyes out.  
There are a few, but they simply don’t work. Anna is a brick wall to talk to (and could snap Sally in half if she felt like it, which she finds terrifying), Adiris shares that same intimidating aura, despite her best efforts to fit in, and Philip..  
Well, he’s Philip. He keeps a collection of rocks and gives the crows food when he thinks nobody’s watching. He’s cute, in an odd sort of way. Smart, nice, powerful…  
But he knows his place. He knows, he accepts that love doesn’t exist here.  
Even if Sally did like him like that- which she doesn’t- he’d never feel the same way. He’s one of The Entity’s favorites, he wouldn’t risk it.

Sally’s mind wanders through these thoughts as she paces- well, the closest thing to pacing that a person who floats can do- aimlessly around the Crotus Penn Asylum. It’s the “home” of sorts, that she was given by The Entity. A place to spend between trials and train.  
Not that she needs much training. The Entity’s most powerful killer, as she’s called, what training could she possibly need?  
So she wanders. She could go back to the Killer Shack, the place that all of the killers’ realms are connected from. Watch a trial. .. But it’s not like anyone’d want her there. 

.. She could visit Philip.

….. No.

But she’s not given time to think, as a heartbeat rings in her ears and she’s dragged into a trial.

* * *

If you were to ask Philip what he wants out of his infinite time with The Entity, you’d be met with a long, confused silence, followed by “.. I’m not sure.”  
Because he’s not sure. He goes on, trial by trial, always searching for something but never being sure what it is. A light in a tunnel, always seeming just an arm’s length away but never being reached.  
The others say he’s weak. This is fun in the name and sake of fun. There’s no goal.  
And with that the others, once again, prove that it is indeed possible to be lonely while surrounded by people.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new common philosophy is discovered.

Loneliness is a powerful emotion. It’s quite beautiful, in that way. The fact that you can feel alone when surrounded by people is beautiful.  
And the fact that Philip spends every waking moment feeling alone is beautiful.  
Beautiful in its own, strange way. The way watching a building burn is beautiful.  
Phillip, too, is beautiful in his own way; at least, that’s what he tells himself. There’s beauty in his slaughters and his attacks and even in his demented, ashy face. Beauty is internal, after all, yes?  
But beauty is sparse in this world; after all, if The Entity Itself is not beautiful, why would anything it creates be?

So, the job of being beautiful relies on the people in the realm. And they do a.. Decent job.  
The other killers, despite their.. Shortcomings all have a certain, admirable flair to them. Theatrics to what they do that make it delightful to watch. And the survivors- oh, the survivors! They just ooze with personality and charm! And their interpersonal connections, even just a concerned look that lasts a moment too long, are so, so interesting. Fascinating.  
But.. Philip’d never say these things out loud. The others would think he’s crazy. And the ones that wouldn’t, they’re /actually/ crazy. He doesn’t want to be associated with them.

These things lurk on his mind as he sits, absentmindedly, on the floor of what most of them call the Killer Hub. A small, torn-up structure resembling the Killer Shack, 5 lockers on each wall, about half containing gateways to the killers’ various realms, the other half closed and locked tight. In the center, an old oil bin, now turned into a trash fire, providing a small amount of light for the Hub.  
Right now, it’s empty. It usually is. Most people, they’ve got better things to do. Trials to win. They don’t want or need to talk to Philip.  
Several long moments go by before there’s any activity, said activity being the appearance of Sally, the nurse. A respectable woman. Mature, passive, kind, even.   
.. To the killers, that is.

Philip stands up, brushing himself off a bit, giving a small bow. “... Hello, Miss Smithson.”  
She returns only a small nod. “Greetings, Philip.” He’s not offended she refers to him by his first name; she’d probably butcher the pronunciation of his last name, anyways. “What are you doing here all by yourself?”  
The Wraith tilts his head slightly. “I don’t see much reason to be anywhere else.” He chuckles, but through the woman’s pillowcase he doesn’t even see a smile. “.. I suppose that makes sense.”

A long beat passes before either party speaks, Philip being the one to break the silence. “So how was the trial?”  
To that, she gives a small sigh. “.. Same as any other. It- It’s been getting quite boring lately.”  
He nods, looking at the dirty floor. “I understand that. It’s.. hard to keep things interesting. It’s- it’s also-” The man cuts himself off before he can finish that.  
Sally tilts her head, a concerned tone in her stridored voice. “.. It’s also what?”  
He sighs, his voice quiet. “I- I was going to say that it’s quite hard to prevent feeling alone. But I’m sure you-”  
Sally’s opaque eyes light up. “N-No, no- I-” Her enthusiasm is too much for her weak vocal cords, though, and she takes a moment to bend down, coughing, Philip instinctually reaching out to her before she waves the arm away. She gets back up, continuing like nothing happened, quieter, though. “.. No, I- I feel the exact same way. Like something’s- missing, but- but I don’t know what.”

The other nods, taking a step closer, a bright smile on his face. “I didn’t think anyone else felt the same way-”  
She nods as well, chuckling. “You learn something new every day, huh?”  
There’s another beat of silence, then Philip looks up, hesitant. “.. Can I, uh, ask you something?”  
Sally raises an eyebrow, taking a step away. “Y-Yeah, sure..”

“Why do you wear that pillowcase on your head?”

The Nurse doesn’t respond. For a long, long moment, she just stares, speaking in an almost demeaning voice. “You.. You wouldn’t understand.”  
“No, no, it’s okay, you can-”  
Sally turns around, not even waving goodbye. “.. thank you for making me feel better, phillip.”  
He reaches out, voice quiet. “S-Sally, wait.”  
She exits through the locker to the Crotus Penn Asylum, locking it shut on her way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry if sally felt a little mean,, it'll make sense soon, i promise!


	3. im on tumblr now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im transferring this i odnt like this site

hey im doing this on tumblr now this site bad follow https://lesgion.tumblr.com uwu


End file.
